Young Link Meets Peter pan. . . and a fight ensues
by Bunny Girle
Summary: What happens when young Link meets Peter Pan? Well it ain't pretty. Especially when Navi and Tinker bell throw down. Written at a late hour for to meet your humor needs. I think that this will be my last Disney thing but don't fret there are many other th


Young Link Meets Peter pan. . . and a fight ensues.  
  
Note: Back from Diszney and ready to have fun. Yes two guys in green tunics snf tights are about to do battel. For thoes who are squeemish please turn away. . . ha ha. I don't own the rights to Zelda or the Diszney vertion Petter pan. Well duh.  
  
Scene: (YOung Link is laing on his bed in his tree house. Navie is flying around the cealing singing as LInk's eyes start to close. JUst as he is about to drift off to sleep he hears a taping at his window.)  
  
Link: What was that? (Streaches and sits up.)  
  
Navie: (Stops singing and hovers near Links tabel where.) I didn't hear anything.  
  
Link: Shh.  
  
(They hear the tapping again.)  
  
Link: There it was. . .did you hear it? Sounds like something tapping aginst my window.  
  
Navie: Probably one of the branches. . .You do live in a tree you know?  
  
Link: I know. Oh well your probably right. (Yawwns and lays back down.) Well good night Navie. We have to head to the spirit tempel tomorow.  
  
Naive: (Lands on the tabel) Good night Link.   
  
(Latter that night Links window opens and a Dark shadow jumps into Links room folowed by Petter pan and Tinker bell.)  
  
Petter Pan: (Looks around and noitces Link. Carefuly lands in the midel of the room and starts to look for the shadow only to find Naive asleep.) Hey Tink.  
  
Tinkerbell: What?  
  
Peter Pan: IS that a fairy?  
  
Tinkerbell: Huh (flys over to Petter and lands on his shoulder. She crosses her small arms and smirks.) Please don't make me laugh.   
  
Navie: (Bolts awake and starts to scream) Link we are under atack. Help!  
  
Link: (Sits up and rubs his eyes.) Navi. . what is wrong? I was dreaming about. . .(sees Petter and Tinkerbell.) Who are you and what are you doing in my house? Are you the new Kokiri?   
  
Naive: (Flys to Link and lands on his hat) They arn't forest children. They are evil evil I tell you. Look that boy dosn't even have a shadow.   
  
Petter Pan: (Frowns at Link and crosses his hands infront of him.) I am the great Petter Pan. I was looking for my shadow. It flew in hear and you seem to have stolen it.  
  
Link: (Looks at the wall to see his shadow fighting with Petters Shadow. Links Shadow throws a punch nocking Petters Shadow to the floor where it runs to him.) What the hell just happened?  
  
Navi: I have no idea.  
  
Petter Pan: Well at least I got it back. Look kid. .  
  
Link: Kid? Hay I'll have you know that I am ten years old. I am not a kid.  
  
Petter Pan: Well I'm over fifty.  
  
Link: So you are a new Kokiri.  
  
Petter Pan: I have no Idea what a Kokiri is. I am the leader of the lost boys. (Smiles and sticks out his chest.) I group of children that never grow up.  
  
Link: Like I said your a Kokiri.  
  
Petter Pan: No I'm not!  
  
Navie: Well you dress like a Kokiri.  
  
Petter Pan: This is what I have always worn.  
  
Link: And you act like a Kokiri.  
  
Tinker bell: Hey leave my Petter alone.  
  
Naive: And you have a fairy.  
  
Link and Navie: Just like a Kokiri.  
  
Navie: Only. . .she is a bit week to be a gardien fairy.  
  
Tinkerbell: What did you say? How dare you I'll have you know I can bestoe flight on any one I want.  
  
Naive: So.  
  
Tinkerbell: What do you mean so?  
  
Navie: Any fairy can do that. I can do that. IT takes alot of power to keep a Kokiri out of trubel. I could tell you storis about fiaries who were to week to take care of their Kokiri partners taht would turn your head.  
  
Tinkerbell: Look you littel skank.  
  
Link: (Frowns at Tinkerbell) Hey lets keep the language clean ok.  
  
Petter: Or what?   
  
Link: Or I will escort you out of my home.  
  
Navie: Skank? SANK? At least I'm not a weekling.  
  
Tinkerbell: At least I don't fly around naked.  
  
LInk: (Turns red and looks up at Navie) You mean you don't wear cloths?  
  
Navi: Why would I need to? I have this powerfull glow that hides my body. Besides no forest fairie wheres cloths Link.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Navi: Besides that tinny squaking freak of a fairy who has some aparent strange obbseion with a fiftyyear old that looks like he is nine.  
  
Tinkerbell: (Dives at Navie and starts to fight with her)  
  
LInk: (Gets out of bed and runs to sepereate the fiaries. Peetter puts out his foot and trips Link who falls on his face.) That does it!  
  
Petter Pan: (Smirks) What are you going to do Shorty? Cry?  
  
Link: (Takes out his sword and smilels.) No. I am going to kick your tale.  
  
Petter Pan: Like you can beet me. I've seen your type before. Always dressing up like me. . .thinking that you can be petter pan. Well let me tell you something there is only one Pan. Yeah baby. (Flys and Link and nocks him thrugh the door. Link lands on the ground and jumps to his feet as Pan overs above him.)  
  
LInk: Don't think you can get away. (Takes out the Fairy Slingshot and shoots Petter pan. Petter falls to the ground holding his eye and screaming.)  
  
Petter Pan: Ow. You shot my eye out.  
  
Kokiri: (Sudnely the Kokiri come running and start to chant) You'll shot your eye out! Your shoot your eye out.  
  
Mido: Wait a minet. . .I think we got that wrong. Lets try the chant again.  
  
Kokiri: Shot the fairy boy! Shot the Fairy boy!  
  
Dor: Wait! Hey don't chant that. We all have faries?  
  
Mido: Damn it! Hay you (shouts at Petter)  
  
Petter Pan: What?  
  
Mido: Nothing just wanted to tell you that your tunciks open.  
  
Petter Pan: (Looks down to see Link grab his foot and pull him to the ground) Ahh  
  
Link: (Smiles and holds his sword on Petter Pan) Looks like I win this round you freakishly tall Kokiri.   
  
Petter Pan: I AM NOT A KOKIRI!  
  
Navi: (Flys out caring Tinker bell. Dorps Tinkerbell on Pettes head and laughs.) It is never a good idea to call me a Skank.  
  
Mido: Hey whatch your language my virgin ears are sensitive.  
  
Link: Hay. . .where did he go?  
  
(Everyone starts to look for Petter pan.)  
  
Dor: Looks like he vanished. Oh well.  
  
Mido: You know that was weird. I wonder why the great Duka tree sent a fling Kokiri to us.  
  
Link: Thanks for your help. I thought you didn't like me?  
  
Mido: Shut up! I don't I was just concered about Saria falling for a guy who could fly.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Saria: (Walks towards link and with a frown on her face. Her fiary is siting on her shoulder.) Link.  
  
Link: Yes. Don't tell me you got woke up by that crazy flying guy right.  
  
Saria: No. Sage Impa . . I think she said she was from the futor. She told me to tell you that Bunny Girle has struk again.  
  
Link: Damn it.   
  
Saria: Well you should have been abel to tell by now.  
  
Link: Yeah right. I see a guy with a fiary in the Kokiri forest and I am supose to think that he isn't a Kokiri? Yeah that wasn't hard to figure out.  
  
Saria: Don't be so sarcastic. Oh well lets put this behind us and run around screaming our heads off.  
  
Dor: What?  
  
Mido: Why?  
  
Saria: Becuase it is Bunny Girles will. AHHHH (turns and runs off screaming.)  
  
Dor, Mido, and LInk: (Look at eachother, shrug and start to run around screaming.) Ahhhhh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
